


A Professor's Work

by Art3misiA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/M, Flash Fiction Challenge, Light Smut, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art3misiA/pseuds/Art3misiA
Summary: Neville has had a very long day in the greenhouses, and can't wait to tumble into bed.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 36
Kudos: 49
Collections: Frumpologist Flash Fiction Comp April 2020





	A Professor's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Frumpologist for this fun little challenge, and to my beta, who will remain anonymous for now! Written for a Flash Fiction Challenge on the Dumbledore's Armada Discord Server.
> 
> My prompt was, **Neville comes home to find Hermione sleeping on top of the covers... completely naked.**

* * *

It was late. Neville stumbled into his bedroom, exhausted. He’d been wrangling a new breed of Devil’s Snare that evening, and it had put up quite a fight. Unlike the more common variety, this one would keep strangling its victim even if they stayed perfectly still, and was impervious to soft light. As a result, he’d had to be quite firm with it. The plant had whimpered pathetically when he blasted it with  _ Lumos Maxima  _ and crawled away to sulk in the corner of the greenhouse it was growing in, riddling him with guilt. 

Shedding his clothes, he stumbled across the room to his ensuite in the dark and flicked his wand to turn on the shower. He desperately wanted to fall into bed, but first, he needed to wash the sweat and sticky plant sap from his aching limbs. Still in the dark, Neville ducked under the warm spray, relishing in the sensation of the warm water and feeling himself relax. He washed quickly, then shut off the water, climbed out, and summoned a towel. After he had dried himself off, he dropped it carelessly on the floor and exited the ensuite, moving towards his bed.

Flopping down on the mattress, Neville attempted to lift up the covers and climb under them, but they appeared to be...stuck. Frowning, he pulled harder and felt something  _ shift  _ beside him. A cold finger touched his spine as he realised he’d left his wand in the bathroom. He was about to jump back when—

“Mmmph.”

The unknown presence let out a sleepy, feminine mutter. One that was very familiar. Neville reached out cautiously and met warm, soft skin. He slowly slid his hand across her body - along her ribs, down the curve of her bare hip, over the round globe of her beautiful arse—he was suddenly very much awake, his previous exhaustion forgotten. 

“Hermione?” he whispered.

“You’re finally home,” she murmured drowsily. “What took you so long?”

“I had some trouble with the new Snare,” Neville answered. “Not that I’m complaining, mind, but—what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Hermione said, shifting so she could wrap her arms around him. “You’ve been working too hard.”

“I’m the Herbology professor,” Neville replied, amused. “My work is never done.”

“No, it certainly isn’t,” Hermione agreed, pressing her nakedness up against his own and throwing her leg over his hip. He could feel her heat against his straining cock. “You have more work to do, professor.”

“Would you like me to... tend to your garden?” he gasped, as he reached between her legs to find her wet and wanting.

Hermione groaned. Neville wasn’t sure if it was a groan of arousal at his ministrations or one of frustration at his terrible joke. Just to make sure, he redoubled his efforts, and soon she was coming undone around his fingers.  _ This  _ was the type of work he would never tire of.


End file.
